


My Other Half

by Visenya0129_003



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Also trying to make sense of how Dany ended up with Viserys, Because I love ruthless and ambitious Jon like in the books, Because according to the books that doesn't make sense, F/M, House Targaryen, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon is named Daeron, Jon's character is a mix of Book and Show, Jonerys endgame obviously, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Daenerys, POV Jon Snow, POV Ned Stark, R Plus L Eqauls D, R Plus L Equals J, R Plus L Equals J Plus D, Sibling Incest, Smut, Some dragon facts from the books, Soulmates, Trying to make sense of Rhaegar and Lyanna not telling their families about the marriage, Viserion and Rhaegal cannot go to battle without riders, Which D&D also kinda forgot to explain, Which D&D kinda forgot to explain, twincest is wincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenya0129_003/pseuds/Visenya0129_003
Summary: - He kept thrusting until he felt himself spill his seed inside her. He captured her lips in his, silently praying to whatever God there is to give them a child, even though she tells him about a million times that she can’t have children.“My brother. My love. My other half."Her words sound like the most beautiful thing he has ever heard. And so, Jon Snow, no, Daeron Targaryen fell asleep in the arms of his lover. His sister. His other half. –Daeron and Daenerys Targaryen, twin children of Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and his wife Lady Lyanna Stark. Both of them separated from their birth. Grew up separated. One of them grew up as the bastard son of a Lord, while the other grew up in exile, away from home, with an uncle she knows is her brother. One of them has the Stark features of their mother, while the other has the Targaryen features of their father.It seems fate has only separated the twins just to bring them together in a twisted way.*ON HOLD*





	1. The Blue Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. This is the first time I wrote a fanfiction. No scratch that, this is the first book I have wrote. So, since this is the first one it's not going to be the best one and the smut's also not going to be perfect, since it's my first time writing smut. So it's going to be a short story with maximum 8 chapters I think, I am not sure how many chapter it may take. I hope you like it.

_She woke up in a dark room, lying on a bed full of blue rose petals on the sheets, with the only light source being the moonlight. She then sat up on the bed and being realised she is naked, covered her breasts with the fur resting on her legs, white as snow. She took a rose petal in her palm, a beautiful blue colour, blue as frost. All the colours drained in her face when she saw red eyes staring back at her from the darkness. Although the eyes were red coloured, they had a softness in them. A strange peaceful feeling blossomed in her heart and the air filled with sweetness. Looking at the red eyes closely she realised the eyes were not of a human but of an animal. When the animal was about to approach her out of the darkness and step in the moonlight, her vision turned black. _

**Daenerys Targaryen **

She woke up in Illyrio’s manse, in her chamber, on her bed, disappointed she couldn’t take the animal’s appearance. It suddenly struck her that today is the day the Dothraki Khal is coming to see her. What was his name again, Khal Dog-dra… Drama? She climbed out of the bed hesitantly, knowing when her brother wants it, she will have to obey and go on with the marriage. She wished to return to the dream, both out of curiosity and a need to feel the peacefulness and sweet air… and the strange companion’s presence.

**Eddard Stark **

“Yours was, er Aleena? No. Meryl? Your bastard’s mother.”

“Wylla.”

“That’s it. She must have been a rare wench to make Lord Eddard Stark forget his honor.”

_She was a rare woman. A lady with a fierce spirit. My sister, for whom I am ready to shed my honor. _

“You never told me what she looked like.”

“Nor will I.”

_Her raven hair. Dark brown eyes. Beautiful face. How her eyes fell lifeless as she took her last breath. _

“I swear if I weren’t your King, you would have hit me already.”

“The worst thing about your coronation—I’ll never get to hit you again.”

“Trust me. That’s not the worst thing. There was a rider in the night.”

“Daenerys Targaryen wed some dothraki horselord, what of it?”

Hand of the King, Eddard Stark pretends like he doesn’t care, while dying of worry for his niece from the inside. He remembers that day, his sister lying on the bed in a pool of blood, making him promise to protect her children, her son and her daughter, telling him to name them Daenerys and Daeron Targaryen. The boy with the raven hair and dark grey eyes and the girl with the silver hair and ethereal violet eyes. The boy whom he brought with himself to Winterfell, while the girl remained with his former lover Ashara Dayne in Dorne. How after Ashara Dayne’s death, the infant girl disappeared and then he found out she somehow ended up with Willem Darry and her uncle, grew up thinking her uncle is her brother and her uncle thinking she is her sister, while in reality, Aerys and Rhaella’s last child, a son, was a deformed, stillborn child and Daenerys is the daughter of Rhaegar.

“Do we send her a wedding gift?”

Ned asks Robert Baratheon, King of the Seven Kingdoms and the murderer of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, father of his niece and nephew, knowing what he’s going to reply.

“A knife, perhaps, a good, sharp one and a bold man to weild it.”

“She’s little more than a child.”

Ned says, hoping against hope, knowing how Robert hates Targaryens.

“Soon enough that child will spread her legs and start breeding.”

Robert responds with such venom in his eyes and voice.

“Tell me we’re not speaking of this.”

_Because I want no part in killing my niece or letting anyone kill her. _

“Oh, that’s unspeakable to you? What her father did to your family – that was unspeakable. What Rhaegar Targaryen did to your sister – the woman I loved. I’ll kill every Targaryen I get my hands on.”

“But you can’t get your hands on this one, can you?”

At that moment, Lord Stark really wanted to scream what he did to her family, to their family, to their father. How he smiled when he was shown the corpse of their half siblings, Rhaenys and Aegon.

“This Khal Drogo, it is said he has 100,000 men in his horde.”

“Even a million dothraki are no threat to the realm, as long as they remain on the other side of the narrow sea.”

Ned says, trying to convince Robert not to kill his niece.

“They have no ships, Robert.”

“There are still those in the Seven Kingdoms who call me usurper.”

Because you are. If only you were defeated, people will know as a usurper, call Robert’s Rebellion a Usurper’s Rebellion and you would not have received the glory you have in history.

“If the Targaryen boy crosses the sea with a dothraki horde on his back, the scum will join him.”

“He will not cross.”

Ned said, trying his hardest to not show his desperation, while Robert remains unconvinced.

“And if, by chance, he does, we’ll throw him back into the sea.”

“There is a war coming, Ned. I don’t know when, I don’t know who we’ll be fighting but it’s coming.”

**Varys **

"The whore is pregnant." 

King Robert Baratheon announced in so much venom in his mouth that could even compete the venom of the most dangerous of vipers. 

Varys knows how the honorable Ned Stark is going to react. Not because of honor, in reality but because of who Robert's stated 'whore' is. 

"You're speaking of murdering a child." 

Varys smirked inwardly. 

"I warned you this would happen, back in the North. I warned you but you didn't care to hear it. Well... Hear me now. I want her dead. Mother and child both. And that fool Viserys as well. Is that plain enough for you? I want them both dead!" 

"You'll dishonor yourself forever if you do this." 

_Oh, Lord Hand. You shouldn't have left your niece to Ashara Dayne in the first place. If only Ashara was not alerted I sent men to steal the infant Daenerys from her, I would have had her by now. She was a valuable piece. A result of a marriage that caused war and false rebellion and a Targaryen. _

"Honour?! I have Seven Kingdoms to rule!! One King, Seven Kingdoms!! Do you think honour keeps them all in line?! Do you think honour that's keeping them in peace?! It's fear!! Fear and blood!!" 

"Then we're no better than the Mad King." 

"Careful, Ned. Careful, now!!" 

Varys remembers how his men brought news that when Ashara was surrounded, she jumped out of the tower window and died with the secret of where she sent infant Daenerys and with whom. He later found out, Ashara sent her maid, Larrah Waters, who is the bastard daughter of a whore in Kingslanding and an unknown father, with Daenerys, to protect her from him. Larrah Waters, a woman with green eyes and dark brown hair, went to hide in Bravoos with the baby, where she found Willem Darry and Viserys and told Ser Willem the truth. Viserys had escaped Dragonstone when Queen Rhaella was still in labour and didn't know what happened to his mother and unborn sibling. When Viserys looked at her, he insisted Daenerys is his sister, while in truth, his last sibling, a boy, was a stillborn. Old Willem Darry could not burden little Viserys with the truth and decided to tell the two children the truth when they are ready. And, so he went on with the lie. But Darry could never tell them the truth when he died some years later. As of the maid, Larrah Waters disappeared somewhere in the Free Cities after handing over Daenerys to Ser Willem. 

"-speak sense to this honorable fool!!" 

Robert yelled in frustration. 

"I understand your misgivings, my lord, **truly I do**. It is a terrible thing we must consider, a vile thing. Yet, we who presume to rule must sometimes do vile things for the good of the realm. Should the Gods grant Daenerys a son, the realm will bleed."

Varys finally speaks.

" Should the dothraki invade, how many innocents will die. How many towns will burn."

This time it's Pycelle who spoke, though Varys knows the Grand Maester doesn't care about the people, he only care about himself.

"She should die now, should tens of thousands might live." Pycelle continues.

"We should have killed them both years ago. When you find yourself in bed with an ugly woman, just close your eyes and get over with it... Cut her throat and get done with it."

At last, Littlefinger says something about the matter. 

Ned remains silent for a bit and then approaching Robert, says, 

" I followed you into war, twice, without doubts, without second thoughts. But I will not follow you now."

" She dies."

"I will have no part in it."

"You are the King's Hand, Lord Stark. You will do as I command or I will find me a Hand who will."

Then Ned tossed the Hand's pin on the table.

"Then good luck with it. I thought you were a better man."

"Out. Out!! Damn you, I am done with you!!"

Ned Stark, no longer Robert's Hand, starts walking out of the small council, while Robert keeps yelling at him like a mad man. 

"Go run back to Winterfell!! Or I'll have your head on a spike!!"

**Daenerys Targaryen **

_She found herself in the same room again. Dark with moonlight as the light source, blue rose petals on the sheets and her red eyed companion. This is the second time. The first time was on the day her husband Drogo had came to see her, her husband who is dead now and with him their child, and from his pyre she hatched her three dragons. She arrived in Qarth just today after a long way in the deserts with little food and water. Now she found herself with her red eyed companion again in her dreams but this time she could take his appearance. A wolf with white fur and red eyes. The same sweet air filled the room and the same peace filled her heart. _

_Suddenly, the wolf's form was changing. He turned into a man with dark raven curls and steel grey eyes, and well... naked as his name day. He looked at her, his expression unreadable. She wanted to ask him a thousand questions, but the words were stuck in her tongue. He slowly approached her. He sat down on the bed, his face so close to hers, she could feel his breath on her mouth. Then he kissed her slowly and passionately. He laid her back on the bed. He kissed her neck, her breasts, her belly and legs and every part of her body. He feasted between her legs. At first, she was reluctant but it felt so good when he did it. Then she sought out to pleasure him too. She took his manhood in her mouth, the first time she did this to a man. She pleasured him and when he was about to come, he took it out of her mouth. She knew what he wanted and so she rode him. It felt so good inside her. While riding him, he sat up and held her hips in his hands. He begun kissing down her neck and to her breasts, biting and sucking them in his mouth. She's sure he left his mark in her breasts. Then she reached her climax and screamed in pleasure. Not long after, he reached his climax too, coating her insides white. He thrusted twice more slowly and then they lied down on the bed together, cuddling each other. _

She woke up, this time in Qarth, smelling like him and something wet between her legs. She put her hand inside her and withdrew it then to look at the wet thing. She realised it is his seed. There was only one sentence spinning in her mind. 

**How is this possible? **


	2. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loyal servant perished on false charges.

**Eddard Stark **

“I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King…”

He glanced at his elder daughter, Sansa Stark. She gave him a small smile and nodded at him, telling him without words to have faith.

“… I come before you to confess my treason… “

His younger daughter, Arya Stark, clinging to the statue of Baelor, watching her father with a worried and scared look visible in her face.

“… in the sight of Gods and men… I betrayed the faith of my King and the trust of my friend Robert… I swore to protect and defend his children but before his blood was cold, I plotted to murder his son and seize the throne for myself.”

The next moment, yelling of the people of Kingslanding was heard. Calling him a ‘traitor’. One man threw a rock at Lord Eddard’s forehead and he almost fell if not for the Hound.

“Let the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed witness what I say. Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne.”

Joffrey Baratheon, the bastard son of Ser Jaime and Cersei Lannister, hearing Lord Stark, looked at his mother, the Queen, with such victory in his eyes. His mother returned a smile to him.

“By the grace of all the Gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm.”

The people shouted at him, again calling him ‘traitor’ and then silenced when Grand Maester Pycelle spoke.

“As we sin, so do we suffer.”

Then referring to Ned, he continues.

“This man has confessed his crimes in the sight of Gods and men… The Gods are just but… beloved Baelor tought us they can also be merciful.”

He turns to Joffrey.

“What is to be done with this… ‘traitor’, your Grace?”

Men begin screaming again, evidently wanting Lord Stark’s head. Joffrey waves at the people like a hero he thinks he is and speaks.

“My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Night’s Watch… Stripped off all the titles and power, he will serve the realm in permanent exile… And, my Lady Sansa… has begged mercy for her father.”

Sansa smiles at Joffrey, too oblivious a lady. Joffrey returns a fake smile at her and turns to the people.

“But they’re the soft hearts of woman… So, as long as I am your King, treason shall never go unpunished.”

Sansa, feeling what he’s about to say, starts taking deep breaths, silently praying to the Gods to give her father mercy.

“So, Illyn… Bring me his head.”

Lady Sansa and Queen Cersei, both women starts protesting as the young King ignores and the people cheer.

Lord Stark looked at his elder daughter, who is being held by a Kingsguard and shouting at whoever will hear her to stop him.

Varys also ran over to the King to make him stop.

Ser Illyn Payne unsheathes Ice, the ancestral Valyrian Sword of House Stark, to execute the Lord of Winterfell himself.

Ned could hear his daughter screaming. He looked over at the Statue of Baelor and his other daughter was no where to be seen.

He took a deep breath and bowed his head to prepare himself to die. He felt helpless. All he could do now is to pray that his family remains safe. He thinks about his wife Catelyn, how he never told her the truth. The secret will die with him and his wife will always believe the lie that how he betrayed her and sired a bastard with another woman. Maybe he should have told her, then now when he is dying he wouldn’t have regretted it. He thought about his son and heir Robb. He remembers how he held him in his arms for the first time, how his heart warmed with love when holding his first child. He knows he will never forgive the person who killed his father and wage war against Joffrey. He prays if so, Robb will not follow his father to the grave, not yet. He thinks about Bran and Rickon. He feels guilty to leave them fatherless at such a young age. He wished he could see more of them. His beautiful daughters Sansa and Arya. He prays they find their way back to home. He prays for his nephew Daeron and niece Daenerys. Maybe he should have kept Daenerys with him. Maybe he should not have let Daeron take the Black. Maybe he should have told them the truth. They know the truth or not, he prays to the Old Gods and the New to keep them safe. He prays for his brother Benjen. He prays for his family, his home.

_Father. Mother. Big Brother. Lyanna. I am coming to you all. _

With that thought in mind, Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, an honourable man, who in a way sacrificed his nephew and niece for his friend, his King, died a traitor’s death.

**Daenerys Targaryen **

_She clutched the rose petals in pleasure as he kept on thrusting inside her. _

_She felt her climax reach its peak and with it his climax as well. _

_She felt him release his seed in her. _

_She hugged his head in her chest and drifted off to sleep, just to wake up from the dream. _

The Queen of Meereen stared out of the balcony. She looked at the city, her city, with pride inside her heart. Everything is going fine. She is Meereen’s Queen, she conquered the city. She freed the slaves, her people.

But the only problem is the slave masters.

She has just sent Darrio Naharis to retake Yunkai from the Wise Masters.

Darrio Naharis, the captain of the Second Sons, is very much in love with her, she knows it. Before he left, he had came to her chambers and insisted to let him do ‘what he does best’. And she did, even though that’s no where near what her Shadow Lover does to her. And she has a good enough reason why.

Ever since she took her Unsullied and freed them, her Shadow Lover never came to her again. She remembers his smell, his grey eyes, so dark that they look almost black, his raven hair. Every morning she woke up after their love making, she could feel his seed between her legs, his familiar smell on her. The only thing she doesn’t remember about him is his face. Whenever she tries to remember, she can only see darkness. His face was just a dark hollow. She remembered his eyes but not his face. They never talked, just made love. There is a reason why she calls him her Shadow Lover. He always comes out of the shadows to make love to her on the bed decorated with blue rose petals. He used to, not anymore.

Daenerys can’t help but feel he must have found some other woman to be with and left her. She had this feeling since after she gained her Unsullied when she felt a pang in her heart. Why would this seem like the only reason? She doesn’t have any idea. She feels hurt when she thinks about it. 

Why is she thinking of him as a real human being, in the first place? He isn’t real, he is just a dream.

But everything felt so real. How can anyone explain why she smelled of him after their love making and why her womb was filled with his seed?

Daenerys feels an empty space in her. An empty space that no one can fill, but her Shadow Lover. She always felt whole when she was with him.

Darrio may give her physical satisfaction but what about her her emotional needs?

Hells, her Shadow Lover even kept her physically satisfied about millions of times better than Darrio.

Daenerys Targaryen misses her Shadow Lover.

**Jon Snow **

He was staring at Val leading the Wildlings through the gate and south of the Wall. He has always felt an attraction towards the sister of late Mance Rayder’s wife. At first, when he saw her, her blonde hair, blue eyes, almost could be passed on as violet coloured, her beautiful face, he thought she was his Winter Rose. Soon he realised, he never felt the wholeness in him when he was with her, the empty space still remained. While his Winter Rose filled that empty space of him.

Ever since he broke his vow of Celibacy with Ygritte in that cave(though he lost his virginity way before he met Ygritte, to his Winter Rose. And, he can’t tell anyone, not even Sam, that he dreams of a girl, who he makes love to or they’ll think him just as mad as the Mad King), his Winter Rose never came to him again.

_Are you angry at me? Are you angry that I slept with another woman? Is this why you’re not coming back to me? _

Jon knows that was necessary. His romance with Ygritte was more of a necessary thing to prove to the Wildlings than love, though he did care for the Wildling girl.

But now that he thinks about it, was that necessary thing worth it if it cost him his Winter Rose out of his life, maybe, forever?

Some time later, he started to have a thought maybe she found someone else in her life now.

_Is she even real? _

Of course, she has to be. He doesn’t remember her face but he remembers her silver hair, violet eyes and every inch of her body.

How she always clutch the winter rose petals when she dies out of pleasure. How she moans when she reaches her climax. How she scratches his back and the back of his neck and head. The feeling of her cunt around his cock. How his cock kisses her womb. Then the feel of her mouth around his-

“You have a good heart, Jon Snow.”

Ser Alliser Thorne suddenly interrupts Jon’s dirty, sexual thoughts.

At that moment, Jon curses Thorne to go to seven hells about thousands of times in his mind.

“It’ll get us all killed.”

Hearing Thorne’s words, he reminds himself of the threat of the White Walkers. At least, he knows dragonglass and fire can kill the Wights, and during his time with the Wildlings, when a White Walker attacked their group, he found out Valyrian Steel can kill a White Walker as he killed that one with Longclaw.

He promises himself that he will try to only focus on the threat and cast his mind off of his Winter Rose for the time being. 

Try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all the readers. I never expected this story will get so much love. I really can’t believe it with all the attention it got. Once again I thank you all for your kudos and comments. And I hope you enjoyed yourselves.
> 
> By the way, did you guys notice what really happened between Jon and Dany?  
So, when Jon slept with Ygritte, Dany could sense it, UNCONSCIOUSLY. And, in turn, Jon could sense it (again, UNCONSCIOUSLY) when Dany took Darrio as a lover. And about them not seeing each other again, that’s because of the UNCONSCIOUS hurt Dany felt that she stopped summoning him, though she misses him. The thing is the same blood magic that was used to give birth to Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal is the reason why she can now summon Jon to her in the dream (yup, again, UNCONSCIOUSLY). Before that, when she had the first dream in Illyrio's manse, that was just a prophetic dream she had about her twin brother, she didn't summon him then. Also, her immunity to fire is also caused by the blood magic in the pyre. I hope it makes sense. 
> 
> And, yup, I erased that Hardhome White Walkers attack scene. There was never any attack in Hardhome and Jon finds out about the Valyrian Sword being one of the things to kill a Walker way earlier, when Ygritte was alive and Jon was with the Wildings. There’s a reason why. Even though that was an amazing action scene, it was stupid… of Jon. I mean, that guy was running to get the Dragonglasses all by himself in that situation. I am sorry to all those who might have liked it.  
And, Ned Stark's death. I wanted to show what Ned must have felt when he was dying. At first we didn't see what Ned felt, we saw actions and reactions of other people around and dialogues, and then we see what he's feeling.  
Anyway, guys, I want to announce that I will update at least one chapter every week.


	3. A Prince And His Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys has a prophetic dream. Melisandre sees a vision that foreshadows the future and shows the past.

**Daenerys Targaryen **

The sun was just rising from the horizon. The Dragon Queen woke up quite early this morning. There's a lot of work to be done. It's easy to say for someone to want to be a Queen but being a monarch means very big responsibilities on your shoulders. 

Daenerys Targaryen is now betrothed to Hizdahr Zo Loraq, the head of an ancient Meereenese family and a Slaver's son. Today is the day the fighting pits are going to reopen, but those who will be fighting will fight as free men, not slaves and no one is allowed to kill his opponent. A man will win the game when he will disarm his opponents, one of the conditions she discussed with her betrothed. It's good that he agreed quickly. She walked towards the balcony, watching the sun rise, one of the things she loved doing.

Then she heard footsteps, slowly coming towards her. She turned around and saw... her Shadow Lover.

She cannot believe her eyes. 

_What is he doing here? How could he find his way to Meereen? Is he real then? _

Many questions were in her mind, but she wasted no time and ran over to him. She jumped in his arms and kissed him with such passion. But something is wrong. His arms are cold. His lips are cold. He is cold as ice. She broke the kiss and looked at his expressionless eyes. Suddenly he started to cough blood. Blood is also dripping from his nose. She stared at him in astonishment. She looked down at his chest and is horrified seeing his wounds, like someone stabbed him in the chest several times. The next moment, he fell in her arms. His head in her lap, he is dying.

_No, please. Don't. Don't leave me. Stay. _

Then he toke his last breath, his eyes still open and lifeless.

"NO!!!!!"

She woke up from her nightmare, screaming. She looked around and realised it was still night time. She was alone in her bedroom.

It was just a dream, the worst dream ever in her life.

She took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. 

_It's okay. It was just a nightmare. _

And, so she laid down on the bed. That night, sleep didn't return in Daenerys's eyes.

**Jon Snow **

"For the watch." 

"For the watch."

"For the watch."

Lord Commander Jon Snow fell on his knees, six freshly stabbed wounds on his chest. A boy of about 15 years old stands in front of him, with tears in his eyes.

"Olly."

Jon pleas to Olly for mercy.

"For the watch."

Olly finished off Jon with the last stab right in his heart. 

Jon can't feel anything anymore. Not his heart, his arms, his legs. Nothing. Darkness slowly engulfs his vision, while across the narrow sea, his Winter Rose hears a wolf howling. 

**Melisandre of Asshai **

She doesn't know what tempted her to do this once again. She lost her faith in her powers since Stannis was defeated and died. She doesn't know what pulled her to use her powers to see through the flames. 

As she saw the flames dancing, they showed her blue eyes staring back at her, a bright blue coloured and deadly. 

Then there was a man, sitting on a throne made of wood, wearing a crown, an open circlet of hammered bronze incised with runes of the First Men, surmounted by nine black iron spikes in the shape of longswords.

_The Crown of Winter. _

The man was holding the hilt of a Valyrian Steel Sword with his left hand, the sword positioned upright with the pointy end of the blade touching the ground. The pommel of it was a white wolf. His right hand was resting on the arm of the throne. On the man's right, beside the throne, was sitting a snow white direwolf with blood red eyes. Lords and Ladies, great and small, kneeling before the man, hailing him as their King. 

In a hut, a witch foreshadowing the destruction of a young woman. 

"You will be Queen, for a time, until there comes another. Younger, more beautiful. To cast you down and take all you hold dear." 

The next moment, she sees beautiful, ethereal violet eyes and wavy Silver-gold hair. A face so beautiful even a goddess could pale in comparison. 

The Red Woman next saw a handsome Prince with silver hair and indigo eyes. She knew he was a warrior. With him was a woman with straight raven coloured hair, dark brown eyes and a beautiful face that Melisandre can't help but compare its similarities with the silver-gold haired woman's face. They were sitting on a bed together, late at night. It is very obvious to anyone who has eyes that they are husband and wife. 

"Do you think it's going to be a girl or a boy?" 

The woman speaks with such a beautiful voice. 

"I think it will be a girl." 

"You're saying this because you want a girl." 

The man chuckles. 

"Don't you?" 

"It doesn't really matter to me if it's a boy or a girl, I will love my child all the same. But I think I would prefer a boy first. The next one can be a girl." 

"Well, I want a Visenya first." 

"Is that what you want to name our daughter?" 

"Yes, we could. Unless you have already chosen one. I wouldn't name our child something that you don't like."

"I was thinking we could name our daughter something similar to the name Rhaenys. After all, they are going to be sisters." 

"Which is?" 

"How about Rhaena?" 

"If you ask for my opinion, I would like a less... simple name. A name that screams otherworldly." 

"I have another. How about **Daenerys**?" 

The man gives her a smile. 

"I would like nothing more." 

"So, what would we name our son, if it's a boy?" 

"I was thinking. Like you chose a name similar to Rhaenys, we can choose a name for our son similar to Aegon. And, you always liked Daeron the Young Dragon, haven't you? So, Aegon and **Daeron**. They are pretty much similar. One of the brothers named after Aegon the Conquerer, the other Daeron the Young Dragon. King Aegon the first and King Daeron the first."

The woman gave him a big smile, showing her teeth. 

"I would love that."

"Then it's decided." 

Then the vision changed again. This time the same woman, the wife of the Prince, was laying on a bed flooded with blood, clutching a winter rose in her hands. The blood was coming from between her legs, Melisandre knew that. She is dying from giving birth to her child. A man with dark brown hair and eyes rushed into the room with a Valyrian Steel Sword in his one hand. 

"Lyanna." 

He called the woman as he put the sword against the base of the bed and sat on the chair beside her. 

"Ned. Is that you, brother?" 

The woman's beautiful voice is now weak. 

"I am here, Lyanna. Nothing is going to happen to you. You are going to be fine." 

"Brother, I tried to be brave." 

"And, you are." 

Then turning to a maid, 

"Fetch her some water. We need to get a maester." 

"No, Ned listen to me." 

Then she whispers something in his ear, as from the door came two maids, each holding one child. 

Ned looks at the two infants in the maids' arms. One of the maids handed him the child in her arms. The woman, dying, whispers in her brother's ear. 

"Their names are Daeron and Daenerys Targaryen. You have to protect them. Promise me, Ned. Promise me you will protect them." 

A silence followed and then the brother broke it. 

"I promise." 

The woman gives him the smallest of smile as her eyes fell lifeless. 

Melisandre gasped when she saw the same man, who was wearing the Crown of Winter and sitting on the throne, lying on the ground of snow, bleeding. 

_Jon Snow. _

The Red Priestess knows what she has to do, what her Lord wants her to do. She knows she failed a lot of times, but she at least has to try to give Jon Snow a second chance in life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! At last we get to see Rhaegar and Lyanna. I always wanted to see more of Rhaegar and Lyanna in Season 8 but Dumb and Dumber robbed that from us. That whole season was a trash.  
Anyway, guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I am very confident you did 😘😘😘. And don't forget to leave comments below.


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King in the North learns the truth of his parentage. A mockingbird starts his plotting along with a new ambitious player in the game.

**Jon Snow **

"The King in the North!"

"The King in the North!"

"The King in the North!"

The Lords of North unsheated their swords and swinging them in the air, chants. The Ladies as well chant. With the aid of House Glover, House Mormont, House Reed and most importantly, the Vale, Jon retook his home, Winterfell from the traitorous Boltons. Together they defeated the Boltons, Umbers and Karstarks, but unfortunately lost Rickon in the battle when Ramsay killed him in front of Jon. Since in Robb's will, he announced Jon legitimised, a Stark and his heir before his death, Jon is now declared the next King in the North.

Jon is sitting on _his_ throne, holding the hilt of Longclaw, which is positioned vertically with the pointy end touching the ground, with his left hand, his right hand resting on the arm of _his_ throne and to his right, beside the throne, his direwolf Ghost is sitting.

The Lords and Ladies bowed before him and then took their respective seats, including Petyr Baelish.

Jon doesn't trust Baelish but he could not deny he needed Baelish's aid to retake Winterfell. He knew Baelish would not betray the Starks this time because he doesn't want Sansa to die. He needs Sansa alive and in power for his own advantage. He can spread his influence in the North by Sansa's connection to Robin Arryn, the Lord of the Vale and so through Robin, his connection to Sansa. Compared to Ramsey Bolton, Jon and Sansa are a better alternative. But Littlefinger doesn't know Jon is no fool. He will crush him with a slight chance he gets. Sansa is no fool either. She knows how manipulative Petyr Baelish can be. The Stark siblings simply used him to defeat the Boltons.

Even though Jon trusts Sansa, he knows Sansa's ambition to be a Queen and how jealous at this moment she is of him. Ambition and jealousy together can be a dangerous thing. He is also aware he needs to brace himself if Sansa wants to betray him. One of the things he learned from the mutiny against him by his own brothers. What better way to secure his position but through marriage. There are many Ladies in the northern houses and houses in the Vale who would jump on the opportunity. But how about a Lady from the house from another Kingdom, since the Lords of Vale and North already declared themselves to him? He will have three Kingdoms then and his position shall be secured because of his connection with another Kingdom. Margaery Tyrell is dead and with her the alliance between the Tyrells and the Lannisters. There are still some Tyrell Ladies alive. The Tyrells want their revenge against Cersei as much as he does and like him, doesn't want Cersei on the throne.

But the real question is, can he really marry another woman?

He wonders what his Winter Rose is doing. Is she with another man? Is she gone forever?

Somewhere in his heart, he knew she is real and he will meet her soon. He has to. He can't marry another woman, he always feels a pang in his heart when he even thinks about it.

_No. I will wait for her, even if it means forever._

* * *

"Lord Reed, what is the important thing you want to tell me that we can only talk about in the crypts?"

Jon asks as his loyal bannerman and a middle aged, dark brown haired and green eyed woman led him to the crypts. They stood in front of Lyanna Stark's statue.

"Lyanna Stark... She was a wonderful woman. My Friend... Do you know how she died, Your Grace?"

"What does this have to do with anything? Everyone knows she died of fever."

"This has to do with everything, my son... Lyanna and Prince Rhaegar... They loved each other."

"What?"

"Yes, son."

He paused.

"Rhaegar never kidnapped Lyanna. Lyanna went with Rhaegar in her own will. She explained everything in a letter to Ned after Rhaegar's death when she was with child."

Howland Reed gave Jon a moment to process the information. _What the fuck is he talking about?  
_

"You're telling me the rebellion was built on a lie? And a child? They had a child? Where is that child then?"

"Let me explain everything to you from the start. Rhaegar and his wife Elia, they never loved each other but they were friends. So, when Rhaegar found the love of his life in Lyanna, Elia was happy for him. Lyanna never wanted to marry Robert, so she ran away with Rhaegar. She only wanted to marry her lover... and Elia annulled her marriage with Rhaegar to give him the freedom to marry Lyanna. Doran Martell knew this and gave his approval when Rhaegar assured him Aegon will remain his heir. Rhaegar married Lyanna in Dorne, named his son Aegon as his heir even with the annulment and announced he will marry his future daughter with Lyanna to his son Aegon, so to avoid any situation like the Dance of Dragons. Lyanna wanted to inform their families of their marriage but unfortunately Rhaegar was more delusional than practical. He loved Lyanna with his heart but he told Lyanna he saw a vision and the vision said they should announce their marriage after they have a child. When war waged in the Seven Kingdoms, Lyanna insisted that they reveal their marriage to everyone but Rhaegar still said they should follow his vision and told her to have faith in him. And so she did. Prince Doran was also sworn to secrecy. Then Rhaegar died when Lyanna was with child. Lyanna then sent a letter to Ned, telling him the truth and her location. Ned and I, we travelled to Dorne, in the Tower of Joy when Lyanna was in labour. Lyanna gave birth to twins. A daughter and a son. The boy had his mother's features while the girl had her father's. So, Ned took the boy with him and gave the girl to Ashara Dayne. He raised the boy as his bastard and named him Jon, after Jon Arryn. You are Rhaegar and Lyanna's son, Jon. Your real name is Daeron Targaryen."

Jon remained silent, his expression is that of a shock. He doesn't know what to say or do. He has a twin sister, now? He is the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna? Howland Reed's words spinning in his head like spokes of a wheel. Then finally he spoke. 

"Where is my sister?"

"This is Larrah Waters. She was Lady Ashara's most trusted servant. She took care of your sister when in Ashara's care... When Ashara found out Varys the Spider sent men to steal your infant sister, she sent the babe off with Lady Larrah to protect her."

Jon looked at the green eyed woman.

"Where is she now?" 

Larrah looked at Howland, who nodded at her, and then sighed and said, 

"I ran away to Bravoos with her where I found your uncle Viserys with Ser Willem Darry. Viserys... had escaped Dragonstone when your grandmother Rhaella was in labour. Your grandmother gave birth to a stillborn son there and then died herself. Viserys never knew that... thought your sister was his sister and Ser Willem didn't want to tell a little boy such a hard truth, so he decided to tell him after he will be ready, he said. I told Ser Willem your mother named your sister Daenerys and he kept that name, told Viserys what her mother named her before her death which was half true. I knew Spider's men were searching for me, so I separated myself from Daenerys. For years I wandered through the Free Cities with different names. There I found out about Lady Ashara's death, they must have killed her. I then returned to Bravoos, where I found out about Ser Willem's death and the disapearence of your sister and your uncle, and then returned to Westeros as soon as possible and sought Lord Stark for protection and help to locate your sister. I was very fond of that babe. I told him everything. Lord Stark then sent me to Greywater Watch to live in Lady Reed's service and so ensuring I was protected from the Spider."

Jon tries to process all the information in his head. It's too much. All his life Jon wanted to be a Stark. He wanted Ice, the ancestral Valyrian Steel Sword of House Stark. He wanted to be Robb. To be Lord of Winterfell. When he thought he can finally be a Stark of Winterfell and Ned Stark's son. When no one will look at him like he's just the Bastard of Winterfell, a stain in Ned Stark's honor, he turned out to be a Targaryen. The heir of the most glorious dynasty the world has ever seen. Ice was never meant to be his. If anything it would be Blackfyre or Dark Sister, both of which are gone now. He wanted to be the heir of Winterfell, but he is the heir of all the Seven fucking Kingdoms. He feels his blood boiling. 

_My entire life was a lie. I was the rightful King but I was treated like a scum. Ned Stark... He never told me the truth and sent me to the Wall. All for what? His whoremonger of a friend? The man who killed my father with his own hands? A Kinslayer? A man who would have killed my half siblings anyway if not for the Lannisters? A drunk man who didn't even realise his children weren't his?... And my sister? I can't even imagine what she has been through. _

Jon storms out of the crypts, not even acknowledging Howland Reed or Lady Larrah anymore. He enters into his chambers and sits down on the bed with his head between his hands.

_Silver-gold hair. Violet eyes. Is that you, sister? _

**Petyr Baelish **

"Are you sure you heard right?" 

"Yes, milord. Jon Snow is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark." 

"And Daenerys is Jon's- _Daeron's _twin sister?" 

"Yes, milord." 

A smirk appeared in Baelish's face. He never thought Ned Stark could go to such lengths to protect his nephew but again it was not something impossible for that man. Littlefinger always felt there was a missing piece in the incident of Rhaegar and Lyanna. After all, if Rhaegar wanted a woman to sleep with, he can sleep with any woman he wants. Every Ladies and whores would jump on the opportunity. Lyanna was beautiful but not the most beautiful woman in the world, so why her? Why rape her? A woman who is betrothed and isn't even interested in him? The people must have simply blamed it on madness. But a Prince who loves to walk amongst the commonfolk, donate money to the orphans and homeless, a devoted husband and father kidnaped and raped a woman? He didn't even show any interest to lay with another woman other than his wife. Even madness seemed to take years to engulf Aerys. 

"Good. You may go. But, listen. You will not tell a soul about this." 

"Of course, milord. I vow it."

The spy exited Littlefinger's chambers, leaving him in his thoughts. 

**Sansa Stark **

The man one by one broke the woman's fingers. Her screams filled the abandoned tower. Sansa stood there watching, as she started to feel bored, with Baelish standing beside her, a confident smirk on his face. 

Sansa was in her chambers when one of Baelish's men came and sent a message to her from Baelish, telling her to meet him in an abandoned tower in the woods, late at night. His men will ascort her there. 

As soon as she arrived, Baelish told her the truth of her bastard brother Jon Snow's parentage. When she heard it, she at first scoffed at him and then asked him if he is sure he's not mistaken, because her half-brother can't just turn up to be a Prince from a damn bastard, until he said he has proof. Apparently, this Larrah Waters, the woman who took care of and handed infant Daenerys to Ser Willem, was about to aboard a ship to Bravoos when Baelish's men had took her captive. These past moments Baelish tried to make her spill the truth to Sansa without torturing her but when she refused to open her mouth at all, torture was the only way. 

"I confess!! I confess!! Please stop!!" 

The man stopped. Baelish gave the woman some time to compose herself. 

"Do start now, Lady Larrah." 

"Yes. It's true. Jon Snow is the son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Daenerys is his twin sister. There's proof in Citadel. The High Septon wrote about Rhaegar's annulment and his remarriage to Lyanna in his journal. There were several witnesses to the marriage and annulment including Ser Arthur Dayne, Princess Elia Martell, Prince Doran Martell, Ser Barristan Selmy, Lady Ashara Dayne and her sister Lady Allyria."

To say Sansa was shocked was an understatement. She doesn't know what to say. Her aunt has Targaryen children, one of them turned out to be her bastard brother while the other is the infamous Dragon Queen.

"Take her back to where you had kept her and make sure she gets enough food and water. I need her alive and unharmed. And, I want some time alone with Lady Sansa." 

The men holding the woman took her out of the tower. The rest of the men followed as well. 

"What do you what from me, Lord Baelish?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" 

"I don't know what you mean." 

Sansa lied, knowing exactly what he wants from her. Baelish smirked. 

"You always wanted to be a Queen since you were a little girl, haven't you? To be Joffrey's Queen. But Joffrey was cruel, abusive boy, a bastard sired by Jaime as well. You had to marry first an Imp, then a monstorous bastard. Daeron Targaryen is neither a bastard nor an Imp or even sadistic. He's also extremely handsome. Now's your chance to fulfil your dream and also marry a good man who will not harm you and take care of you."

"You want me to marry my cousin? " 

"Of course." 

"Why should he marry me, when he has a sister? And if the rumors are true, she has three dragons. Why should he not choose the better option?"

"This is why I am telling you to dig your claws into him before your cousin or any other Lady does. Hopefully, Daenerys Stormborn is still playing with her freed slaves and it doesn't seem like she's going to come here soon. You need to make Daeron see that marrying you is of the best interest for him. After all, you have two of the Seven Kingdoms from your mother's side and one from your father's, this marriage will help secure these kingdoms, and you also grew up in Westeros which will help the people to accept Daeron more. You have to seduce him... Take him to the bed and keep him there."

"We grew up as brother and sister. He could feel disgusted." 

"Now it's different. He knows you are his cousin. Marriages between cousins are all over Westeros and is very frequent. Besides the Targaryens marry from brother to sister. Why should it bother him?" 

"What happens when Daenerys will come to Westeros? She has three dragons, Lord Baelish."

"A woman who freed slaves and protected them, even as far as calling them her people, who lost most of her family and grew up homeless, such a selfless person, cannot-_ will not _want to lose her last remaining family. I know it. She will let her brother take the throne. Hopefully, Jon can prove to her that he truly is her brother by bonding with one of her dragons. Since only Targaryens can bond with dragons, what bigger proof does she need?"

* * *

Sansa returned to her chambers and took off her heavy fur clock. She can't deny Baelish was right. She should marry Jon, or should she call him Daeron? She can use this opportunity to be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, something she wanted to be her whole life.

_"When you are old enough, I'll make you a match with someone who is worthy of you. Someone who is brave, gentle and strong." _

_"I don't want someone brave, gentle and strong. I want him."_

_At last._ At last, she can marry a man who is brave, gentle and strong, just like father said and who is also the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms. It's funny how she always called Jon a bastard and Joffrey the Prince while in reality the Prince was a bastard all along and the bastard... the Prince. And now that she thinks about it, Daeron truly is very handsome. This made it more easy for her to want to seduce him. 

Even though Littlefinger is a man who cannot be trusted, she knows he has a soft spot for her. Killing Lysa Arryn was not necessary because her crazy aunt was ready to do anything for him, she even killed her own husband as Baelish told her to and, Sansa knows, she never had a second thought.

Baelish himself tought her how to be manipulative and she is going to use it against him, she is going to manipulate him. And, she is going to manipulate and seduce her cousin as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Sansa is not really a villain and I don't hate her, but this is where her character arc was going anyway. She just really wanted to be a Queen all her life and dreamt of her Prince Charming, only to be taken away from the harsh reality of the world. Now, she has the chance to marry a King who is also a decent and handsome guy, so, yeah, she's not going to throw that chance out of the window. Moreover, she knows how to play the game now, she knows how to manipulate for her own survival and, in this case, ambition.  
I would like to think that if GRRM shows Dany and Sansa's relationship in the books the same way as the TV show, the real reason why Sansa would hate Dany is because she's jealous that Dany is the Queen while she could never be.  
And, yeah, Jon finally knows the truth.


	5. Ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lords of the Riverrun pledged their swords to Jon. Samwell Tarly sent a message that can help in the War against the White Walkers. Jon finds his Winter Rose again.

**Jon Snow **

Jon hears a knock on the door, then another, then another until he got out of the bed and spoke in a sleepy voice, 

"Come in." 

Warren the Wildling enters his bedroom and gives him a slight nod. Jon realises it's still midnight. 

"What do you want in the middle of the night, Warren?" 

"Yah told me t' see yah immediately if that Little Dick plots anythin', so here I am." 

Hearing this, the sleep left his eyes. Jon had ordered Warren, a skinchanger, who can warg inside birds and recently learned to warg inside mice and a very skilled and loyal one, to spy on Petyr Baelish. If that old man thinks he is the only one who has spies then he is terribly wrong. 

"So what is he plotting now?" 

"He knows who yer parents are, King Crow." 

Jon remained silent. That was something expected from Petyr Baelish. That man finds one way or another to know everyone's secrets. 

"And?" 

"An' he told yer sister." 

"He told Sansa?" 

"Yes, in an abandoned tower in the woods. He even told her t' seduce yah if she wants t' be a fuckin' Queen. And, yeah, she seems like she agrees." 

_Sansa and her ambition to be a Queen. Of course, Baelish wants Sansa to marry me and become the Queen. He wants to control Sansa, the Queen, and control me, the King, through her. _

"Another thin', King Crown, he has a woman as a captive."

"A woman?" 

"Yes. Brown haired, green eyed and fair skinned. She knew who yer parents are and so that Little Dick captured her and made her spill the beans to prove to yer sister."

_Gods, they have Lady Larrah. _

"Find where they're keeping that woman." 

"I followed them, King Crow. They kept her in an inn in Winter Town, I don't know the name but I will recognise it if I see it."

"Good." 

* * *

"I, Lord Edmure of House Tully, pledge my sword, my loyalty... and my life to Jon of House Stark, the King in the North and Vale." 

Edmure Tully is on his knees in front of Jon who is sitting on the throne, the Crown of Winter on his head. The other Lords of Riverrun are on their knees as well, recognising Jon as the King in the North. 

"You may rise, my Lords." 

The lords stood and took their seats in the Great Hall. Edmure Tully had a scowl on his face that did nothing to hide the grudge he has against the new King. In Robb's will, it was also stated that Riverrun must pledge themselves to Jon and recognise Jon as the King in the North and King of the Trident. Hell, he even made Edmure vow as soon as he announced his will. Because of Robb's memory and Sansa, Edmure was forced to swear his loyalty to someone whose birth brought shame to his sister and house. 

"Your Grace, I have received a raven this morning from Citadel. It is from Samwell Tarly. In the message, he informed that there is a mountain of Dragonglass in Dragonstone."

Hand of the King, Ser Davos Seaworth spoke up. 

"Now that's a progress." 

"Your Grace, I don't see why we're preparing to fight against non-existent, imaginary dead men that are only made up in the stories to scare children." 

Edmure Tully stood from his chair and said with a slight smirk on his face, that he did nothing to hide. 

"After all, we can't fight a war against an enemy we don't know or have never seen." 

Lords of the Riverrun agreed with him. 

When he was the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Jon placed the dead bodies of Wildings in the ice cells of Castle Black. That eventually came to fruition. The corpses rose as wights and Jon used them to convince the Lords of North and Vale about the threat being real and to fight with him against the White Walkers. He has not shown the Lords of Riverrun, yet. 

Everyone knows Edmure Tully's reputation of being cowardly. Jon smirked, knowing he will be very much delighted to see Lord Tully's reaction. 

"Don't worry, Lord Tully. I can show you the proof of these so called non-existent, imaginary dead men being real, but brace yourself, Lord Tully, they can be quite... petrifying fellas."

* * *

He was staring at her face, wondering if the men really sculpted her exact same face. Since he was a child, he always dreamed of his mother being a noble and beautiful woman. He always wondered if she was brunette, blonde or had red hair. What the colour of her eyes was. Now that he has his answers, he also got answers to the questions he never asked. His life was a lie all along, his father was actually his uncle and he has a twin sister. 

_I promise I will bring my sister back, mother. I will let her know about her real parents and I promise she will one day come here to see you. _

Jon silently promised his mother. 

"Jon, what are you doing here?" 

Jon turned to see Sansa walking towards him. 

"I just came here to visit father." 

"What a coincidence. I came here for the same too." 

_Liar. You came here searching for me. _

There was a softness in Sansa's tone that she never used when talking to Jon, not even when she arrived in Castle Black. Jon knows Sansa wants to get close to him, so that she can fulfil her next step, that is to bring him to bed. 

In Castle Black, the intimacy Sansa showed, holding his hand and all those forgive-mes shocked Jon. The girl who was always cold to him, never called him brother, but half-brother, sometimes even bastard brother, is now showing him such affection and calling him brother or Jon. At that moment he knew Sansa can be manipulative. 

"Lyanna Stark. I heard she was a very beautiful woman. No wonder Rhaegar Targaryen chose Lyanna as his Queen of Love and Beauty."

"Yes, she was."

Jon replied, keeping his eyes on Lyanna Stark's statue. His mother's statue. Made to honor her. He's sure she was beautiful. Even if she wasn't, his mother will always be beautiful to him, Jon knows that. 

Sansa put a hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her. She spoke softly, again that tone. 

"Your scars. Being a brother in the Night's Watch must have been hard. Good for you, the scars make you look more of a warrior... and more handsome." 

His face remained expressionless and then he said, 

"I got to go. Had a rough day and I need some sleep now." 

"Right, I should go to bed too. Oh, Jon, can you accompany me to my chambers?" 

"Sansa, you can go there by yourself." 

Jon started his way to his chambers, not even bothering to hear Sansa's reply or even look back at her anymore, desperate to get away from her. 

* * *

He looked around and all he could see was darkness. He caught a glimpse of light to his left. He started to walk towards the light, only to see his Winter Rose, sitting on the same bed where they made love many times, decorated with blue winter rose petals, moonlight shining on her moon-kissed wavy hair and milk white skin, all naked for him. Her plump, pink lips he so loves to kiss. Her beautiful violet eyes. Her beautiful face that he forgets every time after he wakes up but does remember she is a sight to behold. The same sweet smell he loves engulfed him. 

He sits down on the bed, puts his hands on her cheeks and kisses her like it's the end of the world. She kisses him back with the same ferocity. Their tongues battled for domination. When their lips parted, he whispered a name without thinking anything. 

"Daenerys."

"What?" 

Her beautiful voice rang in his ears and he realises what he just called her. After hearing about his twin sister, he had a feeling that his Winter Rose is his sister. But he could be wrong. It could be a Lysene girl. 

"How do you know my name?" 

His Winter Rose asks him. That sentence alone proved he is not wrong, all these time he has been fucking his twin sister. If only Lord Eddard Stark knew. 

If he wants to, he can tell her the truth right now. But he shouldn't. Now is not the time. When they will wake up, he will prepare to go to her and tell her everything face to face. 

"It doesn't matter how I know it. We meet and make love in dreams, after all, which turn out to be true." 

"You're right." 

_She has a beautiful voice. Must have got that from mother. I bet she can also sing songs like father. _

"Who are you?"

"You'll know soon. I will come to you." 

"You will?" 

Daenerys asks, excitement beaming in her voice. 

"Yes, and I promise you I will tell you everything when we meet, alright?" 

With great hesitation, she replied, 

"Alright. Are you Westerosi, then?" 

"Yes, I am." 

"I somehow knew you were. Did you know I am in Westeros?" 

This is something that he didn't know. He thought she was still on the other side of the sea. 

"No, I didn't. When did you come here?" 

"Just today. I am in Dragonstone now." 

"Oh. That's good."

Then there was an awkward silence between them, one that his twin sister broke. 

"I am anxious." 

"Why?" 

"I am going to war soon. Against Cersei. It's tomorrow. We will strike Kingslanding true and hard." 

"I wish you good fortune." 

"Thank you."

"So, by the time I will come to you, you will be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms already." 

"Or I could be dead already." 

Jon shivered hearing the word 'dead'. It reminds him of the White Walkers. Jon knows he needs an united kingdom if he wants to win the war against the dead. Perhaps if his sister can conquer the rest of the four kingdoms, they can join them through marriage. 

"Don't say that. You will win the war if you have three dragons and allies by your side. Most importantly, three dragons... You do have dragons, right?" 

She nodded at him. 

"But still there's no guarantee. They built scorpions to kill my dragons and a Red Priestess Kinvara told me that..." 

"That?" 

"... Why am I telling you all this?" 

She whispered more to herself than to him and stood up from the bed. 

"I understand if you don't trust me yet. I do. Even if we slept together several times, we've never talked before and you don't know me. It's okay if you don't want to tell me everything now. First we can get to know each other if you want to." 

Jon spoke slowly as he cast aside his curiosity to learn what she was about to say, which would've worsen their situation. 

"That would be a good idea." 

She gave him a warm smile and sat down on the bed. 

"Well, since you're not going to tell me who you are yet, you can still tell me some stories of your childhood." 

Jon smiled. 

"Alright. So I grew up with my... my cousins. My uncle, my mother's brother, raised me as his own." 

"What happened to your parents?" 

"My father died during a battle. Robert's Rebellion. He was in the sides of the Targaryens and my mother died during childbirth." 

"I am sorry." 

"Don't be."

_They were your parents too, sister. _

"So, I can tell you one thing. My uncle was a Lord." 

"Really? Which one?" 

"I'll tell you that when we will meet, okay?" 

Disappointment washed over her face and Jon almost felt guilty for not telling her the truth now. Daenerys understood him and didn't press Jon for information. 

They continued to talk about their childhoods. Jon was so selective of the things he said, so not to reveal who his uncle or cousins really are, not yet. Neither did he mention any name. Talking, they somehow ended up laying on the bed, facing each other. Daenerys told him about the house with the red door and lemon tree, the only home she ever had. 

"Viserys used to tell me that we will be home when we will have the Iron Throne back. That Westeros is our home. But I still don't feel like home, not in Dragonstone, the very castle where I was born. I never felt like home in Meereen either. Not even with my first husband Khal Drogo. And more importantly, I don't have a family."

"You can still have a family. You can marry and have children of your own." 

Daenerys gave him a sad smile. 

"You know, my brother Viserys. He wouldn't have been cruel to me if not for the Usurper. Only I saw how he was harassed everyday when we were children. I couldn't save Viserys after he threatened to kill me because I knew then he was lost and Drogo wouldn't spare him now. If only he grew up in a castle surrounded by loved ones, and not begging in the streets, he would've still been alive and happy. Perhaps even have had children of his own by now."

"You still think about him like that, a man who threatened to kill you and was abusive towards you?" 

"Yes. Because like I said he wouldn't have been like that if only he grew up in a castle, with a family and Rhaegar as a father figure. I heard Rhaegar was a good person many times from Ser Barristan and many stories of him. I know the Usurper must have made that up about him kidnapping and raping Lyanna Stark. After all, he was the one who first insisted that. How can a man like Rhaegar ever do such a thing? No one asked that question after the Usurper won because he won. History is written by the winners, not the losers. The survivors. The small folk Rhaegar loved so much and did so much for, cheered the Usurper when he was crowned King. They never protested for their beloved Prince. There were still some Targaryen loyalists but most of the small folk kept their mouths shut. They only care about what they are going to eat today and then tomorrow. They don't care who sits on the throne as long as their bellies are filled with food."

"You are right."

Jon wonders how similar his and his sister's minds are. _Guess the result of sharing the same womb together. _Jon inwardly chuckled at the silly thought. 

"I still can't understand what really happened between my brother and Lyanna Stark. I mean, if they did run away together, when a war waged, they were supposed to reveal themselves and try to stop the war. Lyanna Stark should have revealed herself then. I don't get it."

"It still wouldn't have solved things, you know. Your father killed Rickard Stark and Brandon Stark and the Starks would take it as an offence, steeling their girl."

"Usurper's dogs. Viserys used to call them that. I have been hearing it since I was a little girl." 

Jon flinched at it. Really, if the Starks are Usurper's dogs, both of them are the children of one of them and have their blood in their veins. Daenerys yawning said, 

"Well, I guess we are done here. Now I will fall asleep and then wake up to reality. Do the same happen to you? " 

"Yes, it does." 

She puts her head on his chest and fell asleep. Jon placed a kiss on her head. This is the first time they talked and didn't make love. Then sleep overcame Jon too and the next moment, he woke up in his bed, in early morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, Jon is no stupid after all. Did I mention he's going to be a mix of Book and Show? Because I really love the Book Jon. I am still reading the COK and I can't help but wonder why in the world the show portrayed Jon's character differently. I mean the Book one was about a million times better than the Show one. Until Season 7 Jon's character was going okay but then Season 8 made him only You-are-my-queen and I-don't-want-it.
> 
> Anyway, yessss!!! Jon and Dany meet again. I decided to make them have a conversation instead of Love making. I hope you like it. Don't forget to leave comments and kudos.


	6. Mockingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mockingbird is stripped off his biggest secret and caged.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Daenerys just woke up from her meeting with her Shadow Lover and is lying on her bed, gazing at the window in her bedroom emitting light. She can hear her dragons flapping their wings in the sky and their usual morning screeching. She smiled. When her children dances happily in the sky like they own it, it never fails to warm her heart. In Meereen, after she returned with the Dothraki, Kinvara told her the dragons will follow her because she's their mother, they have a special bond with her. But she cannot bring Viserion and Rhaegal into battle, not without riders.

_"You can take Drogon into battle, but not Viserion and Rhaegal. Dragons are intelligent creatures but in battlefield, they don't know which one is enemy and which one friend. It's dangerous for not only the people but also the dragons. They need riders to guide them. Without a rider, a dragon is vulnerable."_

This is what she said. Daenerys brought dragons into the world but if she cannot have children, if she cannot bring more dragonriders into the world, then who will guide her dragons after her death? How can she make sure her dragons don't wander around lost and kill innocent people? To make the situation more complicated or maybe blessed, in Meereen, Viserion, who Daenerys now realized is a she-dragon, laid five eggs. One egg is with the top of it black and descending into dark blue. The other is blood red coloured. The third one is silver with a streak of gold. The fourth one is bronze coloured with a hint of black, while the fifth one is as black as coal. Daenerys still has the eggs. She brought them to Dragonstone.

As soon as Daenerys set foot in Dragonstone, she was greeted by Varys the Spider, Jon Connington, the Golden Company and a young man claiming himself to be her nephew, Aegon. Daenerys surely did have her suspicion. On top of that, Aegon proposed - no, commanded - Daenerys to marry him. It didn't take Dany long to realize that this man, Aegon or not, was really arrogant and didn't seem like the type of person to listen to his advisors and would do anything he wants to do. Daenerys then challenged the pretender that if he bonds with any of her dragons, then she will marry him and recognize his claim. Aegon, being too arrogant and proud, agreed instantly. Varys and Connington were reluctant. When Varys spoke about his suspicions, Daenerys replied, she is their mother or not, if Aegon really is a Targaryen, one of the dragons will bond with him and will not harm the rider even if Dany commands to. And so Dany chose Viserion for this since he's the calmest one. Daenerys herself needed to know the truth. When Aegon approached the cream and gold dragon and attempted to get on its back, fire burst from the mouth of the dragon and turned the pretender into ash. Everyone looked at the burning body with shock in their faces. Connington then attacked Daenerys with his sword but was struck dead by Grey Worm before he could harm her. 

Daenerys then addressed the Golden Company. Aegon not being able to bond with the dragon proves that he was a pretender, not a Targaryen. The Golden Company then decided to join them fortunately.

Varys the Spider is imprisoned in the cells. The eunuch is so shocked that he can't even utter a word or move his body. He is going to be useful for information, so Dany kept him alive.

She would question the Spider but now is not the time. Today, She's going to attack Kingslanding with her allies- the Greyjoys, the Tyrells and the Prince of Dorne. 

* * *

**Jon Snow **

"What is the meaning of this?"

Sansa storms inside Jon's chambers and slamming her right palm on his desk, questions him - no, literally yells at him - as Jon was sitting on the chair. 

"You have arrested Lord Baelish? Why? What crime did he do?"

Jon stood up from his chair.

"What crime did he do? Really? You're asking me what crime did he do? He was plotting against me, the King. Motivating you to seduce me, so that he can control the Seven Kingdoms, is no less of a plot."

Sansa's eyes widen, a look of clear shock in her face.

"What?"

"I know, Sansa. I am not a fool to think that you will just walk away and let anyone else take the crown. You've always wanted it. Wanted to be a Queen and you still do. This is why you wanted to seduce me when Baelish revealed my parentage to you."

"I-I don't know what you are talking about?"

Sansa says, stuttering. Jon gives her a smirk.

"Now you're not really good at lying, you know."

For a moment, Sansa composed herself and then spoke slowly.

"Jon, Baelish is the Lord Regent of Vale. You can't just arrest him. The Lords will demand to know the reason behind this."

"I am the King in the North, King of the Trident and the Vale. The Lords of the Vale pledged their swords to me. Just because Baelish is the Lord Regent doesn't mean I can't arrest him because I can. As for the Lords... they didn't seem like they had any love for Baelish when I arrested him."

Jon noticed Sansa's eyes burning with fury and how she gritted her teeth.

"They pledged their swords to you thinking that you are my father's son, a Stark. They wouldn't do the same once they learn you are a Targaryen. The Mad King's grandson! You're not a Stark."

_Mad King's grandson. _Somehow that hurt even more than the revelation of his parentage and the fact that his entire life was a lie.

"I am a Targaryen and I am also a Stark. Ned Stark is not my father but his blood runs through my veins. I'm not only the Mad King's grandson, I'm also Rickard Stark's grandson, Ned Stark's nephew and Lyanna Stark's son. And if you are going to tell everyone the truth, go on then. Go tell them Robert's Rebellion was built on a lie. Tell them their King is the rightful heir to the Seven Kingdoms and Lyanna Stark's son."

Jon looked at Sansa's eyes as if challenging her. When he did not move his stare from her eyes, Sansa looked away and was about to get out when Jon spoke.

"Lord Baelish had a hand in the execution of Lord Stark."

Sansa turned to him so quickly he was sure her neck must've hurt.

"What?"

"He plotted with Cersei to trap Ned Stark and charge him with false treason which we all know succeeded and resulted Lord Stark's execution."

"H-how do you know this?"

"Just yesterday, Cersei received a message from Baelish, who sent it anonymously, informing her of my and Daenery's true parentage and the truth behind Robert's Rebellion. According to my spies, Cersei was so angry that she shouted like a madwoman at her brother and that maester of her. She, at a moment of weakness, said how it was right to execute Ned Stark and revealed how Littlefinger was involved in the plot."

To be honest, Jon still had his suspicions as to who sent that letter to Cersei. Littlefinger was under the watchful eye of his spies as was Cersei but Jon still could not figure out how Littlefinger planned to send a message to Cersei without him or his spies knowing. Moreover, when his men tortured Littlefinger for information, he revealed every little secret of his - or at least Jon hoped so - but sending the message to Cersei, that he denied. But it was certain, he sent the message or not, he was still guilty of many crimes.

There's shock in Sansa's eyes that was quickly replaced with sadness and then anger. Sansa proceeded to go to her chambers and for a while Jon felt bad for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. So here is the dragon fact from the books. And, our favourite dragons are blessed with five dragon eggs!!! I figured everyone in the show always called Dany Mad King's daughter but seem to forget Jon is the Mad King's grandson. Anyway, guys, hope you like this chapter and don't forget to leave comment and kudos.


	7. The Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Cersei's madness and the burning of Kingslanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a short chapter and here we see through Cersei's perspective. I just had this idea that the bell in show canon did not have any connection with Dany but bells does have a connection with Cersei. Hope you enjoy reading it.

** Cersei Lannister **

Since she was a little girl of six or seven, her father told her how she will be betrothed to the golden prince Rhaegar Targaryen and she will be a queen one day. She drew a picture of her and Rhaegar sitting on the back of a dragon and when her twin brother caught her, she lied it was a picture of Jaehaerys and Alysanne. When she met him during a tournament in honor of Prince Viserys's birth in Lannisport, she was hopelessly in love with Rhaegar. Her aunt, Lady Genna Lannister, told her that her betrothal with the prince will be announced during the final feast, only for her hope to turn into dust when the Mad King refused the betrothal. Before that, the woods witch, Maggy the Frog, predicted she will marry the King and have three children, all of whom she will outlive. And, she did marry the King and she did have three children, all she outlived.

Fate was cruel and she never found happiness with her husband. As whatever feelings she had for her husband was fading, the nights they shared she tried to pretend Robert was Rhaegar. There came a time when she never shared her husband's bed, not even once in a year. She eventually found peace in her brother's arms and bore him three children, only for them to die and leave their mother in grief. Her Joffrey poisoned in his own wedding. Her sweet Tommen committed suicide for that Tyrell whore and her only girl was killed when rescuing her from the Martells. She has nothing left but Jaime and the Iron Throne. Now of both these are threatened to be taken away from her.

_"When will I wed the Prince?"_

_"Never. You will wed the King."_

_"I will be queen, though?"_

_"Aye. Queen you shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear."_

_"Will the King and I have children?"_

_"Oh, aye. Six-and-ten for him, and three for you. Gold shall be their crowns and gold their shrouds. And when your tears have drowned you, the Valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you."_

_Why did the Mad King refuse me for a Dornish slut who was nothing compared to me? Why did Rhaegar choose that northern whore? Robert. I felt something for him once and he still loved that corpse buried under ground. Why? I was more beautiful than her and even in this old age I still am more beautiful than she would've ever be. Why did mother had to die giving birth to that monstrous imp who destroyed our family?   
_

_My children are taken from me because of that imp but not anymore. I will not let the Dragon Queen take the Iron Throne. I will not let it happen! I will not let her take everything I have left from me! I will make sure she dies. I will not let her bastard of a brother live either. The northern whore's spawns will die! I will kill that traitorous imp as well. That imp took my children from me. He killed my Joffrey. Father. Mother. Myrcella. Tommen. _

**Ding. Ding.  
**

_The Bell...  
_

_No, I will not surrender. I will not surrender to the Dragon Queen!_

**Ding.**

_"Shame... Shame... Shame..."_

**Ding. Ding. Ding.  
**

_"Shame... Shame..."  
_

_No. No, it can't be. No. I will not surrender. No, stop it. I will not surrender! Stop!_

_"Shame... Shame... Shame... Shame..."_

_This is right... Yes... This is right..._

Within moments, green flames erupted in the capital, destroying buildings, burning soldiers and innocent people alike, and Queen Cersei Lannister's maddening laughter was heard in the roaring of the wildfire. 

_Yes... This is right..._


	8. The Knight Of The Laughing Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knight of the Laughing Tree and the Silver Prince. The Queenslayer reveals a shocking truth to the Dragon Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I am back. I have been busy all these days with life, so it's been a very late update. And, while editing I accidentally posted the chapter incomplete. Now, it is complete. Please enjoy.

** 280 AC**

** Tourney Of Harrenhal**

"Bring me his head!"

His father's enraged voiced made the Crown Prince's spine shiver. Even after seeing how he grew mad and madder from the charming man he once was day by day, Rhaegar still feels shocked when he looks at his disheveled wild tangles of hair, his unclean beard, his old, gaunt face and most of all, his big and round eyes, in which you can see green flames of the wildfire, determined to burn anyone who he feel defies him. Sometimes he cannot believe this man was the same man who once when he was a little boy, kissed him goodnight and used to tell him stories of their centuries old dynasty. That this was the same man who had great ambitions and once had began his reign with peace and prosperity, and was determined to be known as 'Aerys the Wise' or 'Aerys the Great' in the written pages of history. Now it seems he may only be known as 'Aerys the Mad'. How a mystery knight wearing a shield, painted a white weirwood tree with a laughing face can be seen as a threat towards the King is beyond him. He knew he cannot let this young man, whoever he is, fall prey to his father's madness. So, he set off to find this mystery knight, not to 'bring his head' like his father commanded him, but to warn him. Prince Rhaegar took his great friend Ser Arthur Dayne, a member of the Kingsgaurd, with him. 

Lord Varys was right when he spoke his suspicions to the King, his father, about Rhaegar using this tourney to arrange a meeting with the Lords of Westeros to discuss about removing his father from the throne. The Mad King's madness is getting worse everyday and his days are numbered. The Seven Kingdoms need a stable king to lead them to the future Rhaegar envisions.... and to survive the Long Night the winter will bring. When he was a boy, after reading much about the Long Night and the prophecy of the prince who is promised, Rhaegar was sure the prophecy referred to him, and then after his son's birth he thought Aegon must the prince, until he contemplated the 'song of ice and fire' in one of his valyrian books. The prince or princess who is promised, if his assumption is correct, must have the blood of both ice and fire, Stark and Targaryen. He may have to fulfill the Pact of Ice and Fire by marrying his son to a daughter of Stark. What he is not utterly and literally is not sure about is the time. The time when the White Walkers will bring the darkness with them.

"You are not going to hand the mystery man to the King, my Prince?" The Sword of the Morning spoke up, his purple eyes silently pleading.

"No, I am not. That man is innocent. He never meant to threaten the King. Unfortunately, my father took the unusual artwork on his shield as a threat." _Everyone knows how he is losing his mind. _Rhaegar restrained himself from speaking the next words in his mind.

The path to the mystery knight lead them to a tree outside the castle of Harrenhal, under where they found the armour and the shield that provoked his father. What was the most surprising was a woman sitting beside it, under the shadows of the tree, sharping the blade of a sword. She doesn't seem to notice the Prince and his company. She's still keeping her eyes on the sword. Even under the shadow, Rhaegar could see her straight dark brown hair, covering her face from the view. When Ser Arthur cleared his throat to let the woman know of their presence, her steel grey eyes met his amethyst ones. She's a Stark, that one's for sure. Grey eyes is common in the Starks and her northern looks further proves that. She has a wild beauty about her, none of Elia's fragile beauty. But still very beautiful. One look at her, and anyone can tell she is not a 'damsel in distress' kind of lady. She's a warrior lady, wearing tunics and breeches, not caring what the world will think about her unwomanly dressing. For a moment, he forgot his friend standing beside him. The She-wolf doesn't seem to notice the Kingsgaurd as well, only observing the Prince before her. 

"My lady, may I ask what you are doing with these sword and armour?" Arthur asked, breaking the Prince and the She-wolf from their reverie. 

"I am not a lady." the woman scowled at the knight. Ser Arthur gave a perplexed look as a response. 

"Ahem, my lady... eh... forgive me, may I ask what your name is?" Finally the Crown Prince of Westeros spoke up. 

"Lyanna Stark, my prince." The Lady Lyanna stood up and gave a curtsy to the Prince as a sign of respect. The Prince of Dragonstone nodded at her. 

"I presume you are Lord Rickard's daughter?" 

"His one and only daughter." 

"Where did you get these armour and shield from, my good lady." 

She gave him a sly smirk and stated like it is a very normal thing, "These are all mine, my Prince." 

Rhaegar was sure he looked very unprincely dumbfounded. _And here I had thought it was a man. _

"My lady, I must warn you, my father, the King, was not pleased with the performance you put on there. He ordered me to find you and bring you to him. I must suggest you hand over the shield to me, so that I bring them to His Grace." 

"What are you going to do by bringing them to him?"

Rhaegar hesitated for a moment, then said, "I will take them to His Grace and tell him we have not found the knight of the laughing tree, that... this is the only thing we found." 

She smirked again. "So the Prince is going to lie to his father?" 

"You know I must." Rhaegar said with a serious tone. _I am saving your ass here. _

"Very well." 

Rhaegar pointed to Ser Arthur to take the mystery knight's shield but left the armour and sword. 

Before leaving, Rhaegar turned to the warrior lady. 

"I must say, you're such a brave and fierce person, my lady. I liked your sword fighting as well." 

Lyanna's face lit up with a wide smile. 

"Thank you, my Prince. And, you can call me 'Lyanna', my Prince. No need to be so formal." "

" Alright... Lyanna. Then you can call me 'Rhaegar'." 

"... Rhaegar." 

Just when Rhaegar was about to walk away when Lyanna spoke up from behind, "They were right." 

"Yes, my la... Lyanna?" Rhaegar turned his eyes over his shoulder. 

"They were right about you. About you being a kind and honorable man. You could take me to the King and he could punish me for a crime he thinks I committed. But you let me go." 

"I am still lying to my father. I may be doing a good thing but I am not sure if I am being honorable by lying to my own father." Rhaegar said honestly. _And, I am also planning to overthrow him. I am doing this for the realm, but is it an honorable thing to do?_

"Honour does not always mean you have to be truthful. Sometimes you have to make some hard decisions and steps.... for the good."

Lyanna spoke with so much wisdom in her voice. And Rhaegar knows what she said is true. He gave her a smile, which she returned.

"Goodbye... for now, Lyanna." 

"Goodbye.... Rhaegar." 

He walked away from her, not hearing her whisper in her breath and smiling to herself, "Rhaegar." 

* * *

** Present** **Day**

**Jaime Lannister **

_"When the battle's done I mean to call a council. Changes will be made. I meant to do it long ago, but ... well, it does no good to speak of roads not taken. We shall talk when I return." _

How fate plays with Jaime Lannister. Years ago, he promised the Silver Prince he will keep his wife and children safe, now after failing to keep that promise, failing to save Rhaegar's oldest children, he is a prisoner of Rhaegar's youngest daughter. Years ago, he earned the moniker 'Kingslayer' when he plugged his sword through Aerys's back and now he earned the moniker of both 'Kinslayer' and 'Queenslayer' when he strangled his twin sister with his bare hand. He can still remember holding his sister's lifeless body in his arms, her blank eyes staring at him. He felt his eyes water at the thought of it. How did it come to this? Just yesterday he was playing with his sister in Casterly Rock, just yesterday he made love to her for the first time, gave her his virginity, just yesterday she gave birth to his children. Now he lost everything. His father, sister and his golden haired children. He loved his children, even Joffrey at one point. He missed seeing them play together, how innocent they were to know the ugliness of the world. Even if Cersei wouldn't let him hold them or be too intimate with them in fear of exposing their true parentage, he loved them all the same and wished he could openly call them their own and don't fear for their safety. It's funny how at times like this he wondered if they really should've born Targaryens, so they could stay together and even marry each other with no one opposing it. 

He remembers when their army surrendered to Rhaegar's daughter and he rushed to the Red Keep, to Cersei, to escape with her through the cellar where the skulls of the Targaryen dragons remained. He knew they cannot escape so easily but he liked to try. When he entered the old Targaryen castle, he heard the sounds of explosion outside. It reminded him of the Mad King and his wildfire. He remembered how Mad King used to burn people and shout 'Burn them all' again and again. How when he proceeded to end his life, the crowned beast shouted the same words out of his lungs. How after burning lives, he would get aroused and go to his wife's chambers, then Queen Rhaella's cries of pain were heard throughout the corridor.

_"We are sworn to protect her as well." _

_"We are, but not from him." _

How he wanted to choke the life out of Aerys for torturing the kind Queen. 

When he reached his destination, he saw Cersei, in the balcony, laughing just like Aerys Targaryen used to laugh whenever he burned people. The city could be seen burning in the flames of wildfire. He could not recognise his sister. His lover. The mother of his late children. All he saw was the Mad King, laughing in front of him and commanding him to kill his own father. The next moment, he saw his hands on her neck, including his golden hand supporting his hold on her. When he realised what he had done, he let out a loud cry of pain. He remained by her side until some men came and took him prisoner for Daenerys. 

When he saw Lyanna Stark's daughter, he could see the Silver Prince's features in her. Amethyst eyes and silver-gold hair. Jaime Lannister may not be the most intelligent man but he saw the northern people and could see the northern looks in her. Because of her hair colour and eye colour, no one realised it. Perhaps it is more because Jaime knew her true parentage, so he could recognise her slightly northern looks but no one else does. 

The revelation that Rhaegar Targaryen actually loved and married Lyanna Stark and had twins with her shocked Jaime and at the same time seemed like the most obvious act for a person like Rhaegar. He couldn't believe it when he heard Rhaegar really kidnapped Lyanna. He knew Rhaegar. At the most, he fell in love with the lady. What shocked him the most was who their children actually were. Who he thought the Mad King's daughter turned out to be Rhaegar and Lyanna's, and who he thought was the bastard of Winterfell turned out to be their son. 

Then he realised his brother was standing beside the She-wolf's daughter, wearing a Hand of the Queen pin on the right side of his chest. He felt like a failed person. He failed his father, his sister, his brother and his children. He failed Rhaegar, but not completely. He still has a chance. So he did what he thought was the best thing to do. 

"Y-your Grace, please hear me out. Your Grace, I know about your true parents."

Daenerys looked at him in a puzzled expression and then pointed at the men holding him by his arms. The men let him go but he was still on his knees. 

"Speak Kingslayer."

"Your Grace, I know what I am going to say seems impossible but I swear what I am going to tell you is true." 

"What is it, Jaime?" His brother asked. 

"Your Grace, it is not wise to listen to whatever this man says. He is an Oathbreaker and a Kinslayer. He killed his king in the past and now he killed his queen." A man in a wheelchair spoke up. He is Dornish. It is not hard to recognise this man as the Prince of Dorne, Doran Nymeros Martell. 

"It is alright, Prince Doran. I believe we should let him say what he wants to." The Queen said. 

"Thank you, Your Grace.... Your Grace, just a few days ago, before you reached Westeros, an anonymous person sent a letter to Cersei." 

"A letter? What was in that letter, Jaime?" Tyrion asked. 

"In that letter, someone wrote that Rhaegar Targaryen never raped or kidnapped Lyanna Stark. That... That they actually loved each other and got married in secret.... And, that they had twins." 

The Queen's eyes widened in shock. "My brother has children with Lyanna Stark? I am not the last Targaryen?"

Jaime could hear the joy in her voice. "Yes, Your Grace. In fact... you are their daughter."

The tent grew silent, everyone's so shocked that no one uttered a word. So he continued, 

"The truth is, Your Grace, Lyanna Stark, your mother, died giving birth to you and your twin brother. In the birthing bed, while she was dying, she handed her children to your uncle, Eddard Stark... Ned Stark... could not take you with him because you have your father's features, while your brother has your mother's. So somehow, I don't know how, he must have sent you to your other uncle, Viserys, where you grew up thinking you are your grandfather's daughter while in truth you are Rhaegar and Lyanna's daughter. Their trueborn daughter, Daenerys."

When the Kingslayer, now also Queenslayer, looked at the Prince of Dorne, he saw the sudden realisation hit in his face. _He knew, he knew the truth about Rhaegar and Lyanna. _While his brother had his mouth so wide, he can swallow a fly, the Queen was shocked but also had a certain kind of happiness in her face. A happiness to know that she has a brother, a family. Everyone else was as frozen as ice. 

"H-how do we know? How do we know you are not lying?" Lady Olenna finally spoke up. In this time, Jaime was very strangely relieved to see a familiar face other than his brother's. 

"He is not lying. I can vouch for him." Prince Doran says. 

Daenerys turned her head to the Prince, with a more shocked expression if possible, as did everyone else. 

"I knew Rhaegar and Lyanna loved each other and they got married secretly in Dorne. I was a witness along with my sister, Elia, and some members of the Kingsgaurd like Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan." 

At the mention of his name, Jamie's focus turned to Ser Barristan Selmy, standing at the other side of the Queen. It's been years since he saw the now Queensgaurd. He has grew a beard and is a bit older than Jaime last remembers but he can tell the Lord Commander of the Queensgaurd is still as strong as he was in his youth. The man was shocked as well to realise the Queen he was serving was his Prince's daughter all along. The Queen's voice broke his gaze from the knight and he turned to the Queen. 

"And you have not told me, Prince Doran? And, where is my brother?" 

"Your uncle took your brother in his home.... He.. He lied to the world that he sired a bastard during the war and that your brother is his bastard." 

"Jon Snow is Rhaegar's son?" Tyrion asked. Never before has he seen his brother so surprised. "Oh, it makes sense now." He muttered. 

"Yes, Tyrion. And, his real name is Daeron Targaryen." 

"Is my real name Daenerys?" The Queen asked. 

Jaime nodded at her. "This is the name your mother gave you." 

"If Daenerys is Rhaegar's daughter, what about the child in Rhaella's womb?" The Queen of Thorns asked Jaime. 

"The letter said Queen Rhaella gave birth to a stillborn son.... This is all I know." 

The Queen then gave order to her men to take Jaime. And now that Jaime is confined in a tent with some Unsullied, he presumes, guarding him, he thinks about all his failures. 

_"Jaime, sweetling, I have known you since you were a babe at Joanna's breast. You smile like Gerion and fight like Tyg and there's some of Kevan in you, else you would not wear that cloak... but Tyrion is Tywin's son, not you. I said so once to your father's face, and he would not speak to me for half a year."_

He is a failed man, waiting for his punishment. 

_"You really are the stupidest Lannister." _


	9. The Three-Eyed Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate of the last bastard of King Aegon IV Targaryen.

**Four** **Months Ago**

**Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers **

His long white hair dancing through the air like calm waves in a sea as he walks towards his destination with Brandon Stark following him through the corridors. These are the only times he can use his legs to walk. The only times he can feel like a human again, and not just the Three-eyed Crow. He can see black and red banners hanging against the wall on either sides of the corrider. This is what Lord Bloodraven always wanted. For his father's house to flourish. Even if that father was a whoring fool, his brother was a good and wise king. He loved and always considered Daenerys as his sister, never half-sister. It's been many years since the death of Queen Naerys's daughter that there came another Daenerys to bring peace to the realm just like the previous and second one brought peace between Dorne and the other Kingdoms, and bring smile in the faces of the people just like the first one, King Jaehaerys's daughter, though a little girl when she died, made everyone in the Red Keep smile. Brynden does have problems when trying to reach to his niece because of the magics in Essos, but he still sees her as much as he can with the help of the children of the forest. Although Daenerys learned how dark and cruel the world can be when living in the streets and during her time as a Khalessi and Queen, she still has a long way to go. There were some of her decisions which Brynden always thought were mistakes but knows she will learn from these mistakes. Marrying Hizdahr Zo Loraq was the idea Bloodraven was strongly against. Marriage is a very powerful weapon, used to make alliances that are mostly never broken. This decision showed Daenerys's selflessness and ability to make hard decisions for her people, but also showed her inexperience in the Great Game. Because, unfortunately, the Game of Thrones is not fair. Selflessness and kindness is not what wins the game. She needs to be cleverer and know everyone's characters, motives and the moves they may make. Brynden did not want her to conquer the slave cities yet, as he knew this will take her years to reach Westeros if not never. She must secure her position on her throne in Westeros first and then she can set her eyes on Essos. Nevertheless, Brynden has faith in her and knows she is strong and will overcome every fight. There was a problem with her, sometimes she had wanted to please the people too much, which she thankfully overcame. She started to see herself as a Queen and a dragon. S_he got rid of her filthy Meereenese traitor of a husband too. _The man tried to poison her with honeyed locusts during the wedding ceremony, which she fortunately did not eat and then the arrival of Drogon in the fighting pits while celebrating the ceremony brought everyone to panic which in turn led Daenerys to climb on his back and fly away. Barristan was absolutely right to capture the filthy Meereenese when he tried to take Daenerys's power for himself and was considering killing the dragons, and later Daenerys sentenced him to death, after she returned, when he was found guilty of treason for plotting with the Wise Masters of Yunkai, who, take note, were not wise at all. 

Bloodraven looked at the boy walking beside him, an awestruck expression on his face when they entered the Great Hall. The first time Stark is seeing the dragon skulls decorating the hall. It was the year 233 AC. Brynden can never forget this day. The day his life was entwined in the service of the Night's Watch, after which he eventually came to be the Three-eyed Crow. One day, Brandon Stark will carry on his legacy as a greenseer and will be important in the future to defeat the Others. He will not live longer. He knows it. After he finishes teaching the Stark boy, he will go back to his family. To his mother. To his beloved brother. To his _Shiera_.

He cannot count how many times he proposed to her and how many times she rejected. But despite all this, he still loves her. Even when he is old and frail, the roots of the Weirwood tree grow through his body and his lover long dead, he still loves her and wants to go back to her, though he knows it is not possible. At least, not yet. Brandon needs him. The realm needs him. His _remaining family_ needs him.

Although he took the black, his loyalty still stands with House Targaryen, at least the sane ones. He bore no fondness for the Mad King. Whilst he was a sane person at a time, Brynden still never liked his personality. The young man always used to boast and was a proud person who easily fell prey to lickspittles and flatterers, which Viserys inherited from his father (the being a charming person trait not included). Such traits were ill-suited for a great king. It's true the realm prospered during those times, but even if Aerys's fate was different, if he hadn't gone mad, he would've never be a really great or wise king which he used to boast that he would be known as. He was a foolish man to dishonour his friend, his Hand's wife Lady Joanna Lannister by bedding her, or rather forcing himself on her, which resulted in Queen Rhaella afterwards dismissing her as her lady-in-waiting and sending her away from the capital. Lord Tywin didn't know but he suspected something was off. Then Aerys's disrespect towards his wife and so towards Tywin as well, and his ungrateful behaviour towards him lead their friendship to stain slowly. The last blows were Aerys's refusal to betroth Tywin's daughter Cersei to Crown Prince Rhaegar, and Tywin's son Jaime taking the vows of the Kingsgaurd. Lord Bloodraven must say that refusing a betrothal between Cersei and Rhaegar was possibly the only good thing Aerys has done those times which Bloodraven completely approves of. Ironic how Cersei was obsessed with Rhaegar and Robert with Lyanna, and in the end, Rhaegar and Lyanna married and had children while Robert married Cersei. Whilst Robert was never satisfied with his life, no matter how many whores he slept with and how many kinds of wine he consumed, because he could never make Lyanna his, Cersei was always haunted by Lyanna's ghost, both in marriage and in her downfall. This is what she once asked Robert - what harm can Lyanna Stark's ghost do to them. She will get her answer before her death. 

When he saw himself urging the King Aegon V to take the Valyrian Steel Sword, Dark Sister and the King commanding him to keep it until his death in the Wall, he noticed a look of realization washed over the Stark boy's Tully features. Brynden knows what he is thinking, that he finally found the missing piece of the puzzle called the Three-eyed Crow.

"You... you are him?" The boy stared at him, shocked. Brynden's silence was enough to confirm Bran Stark. "You are Brynden Rivers, one of the Great Bastards. How...? How are you still here? I mean... everyone thought you were dead? How?"

Brynden put his right hand on his shoulder and looked him with his one eye. "There are many things humans don't know, Brandon. Many things they are not aware of. You need to learn of these things. You need to prepare everyone and yourself for the Great War that is to come, for the Winter will not stop for nothing."

* * *

**Present Day**

**Sansa Stark **

She feels disgusted. Disgusted at herself for ever thinking she can control Baelish. Now she feels like she was the one being controlled by him when she agreed to seduce and marry Jon... no, Daeron. _How could I listen to what he said? How could I get manipulated by him when he touched the sensitive subject of my failed marriages? Is this all I learned from my experiences? To go back to the little girl I once was and desire to be a Queen and marry a charming Prince? _The more she thinks about it, the more she realised Petyr Baelish's manipulation and the fact that the little girl is still residing inside her and hoping to be able to have a happy life, not the perfect life like in the songs for it's impossible, but a stable life without being a pawn to everyone and having a husband who rapes her. Survival is Sansa Stark's main purpose now. But when Littlefinger brought forth the possibility to her, she thought she can kill two birds with one stone. She can marry a good person and have a life where no one can ever hurt her again when she becomes queen, when she is in the top of the game and keeps maintaining her power. What's worse is Littlefinger was responsible for her father's death. Now, she possibly lost the last of her family members. The way she always misbehaved with Jon was enough for him not to trust her so easily. She didn't seem to help the situation. What reason Daeron Targaryen has now to ever trust her?

She is now confined in her chambers, sitting behind her desk and waiting for her cousin. She wanted to meet him and talk to him. 

She heard the door to her chamber open and in walked the King of Winter. His face is expressionless but Sansa had been in King's Landing. She can see the slight movement of his brows, expressing irritation. He didn't want to come here. However, he came to see what she has to discuss with him out of curiosity. Sansa curtsied to him as is the tradition. 

"What do you want, Sansa?" His voice is also laced with clear irritation. 

"Your Grace, please sit down. Do you want a glass of wine?" 

He remained where he stood, unflinching. "Just say what you want to say." 

Sansa sighed. "What do you plan to do with the Vale now that Baelish is imprisoned?" 

She can see him internally debating whether to tell her or not. Ever since reuniting with him, even if they were never close and she didn't know him as well as Robb or Arya did, she noticed he's more mistrustful than ever. _Whatever happened during his time in the Wall must have been terrible. Of course, it was. The Wall is obviously one of the most horrible places. The whole world was, is and will never be a fairytale. Something I learned the hard way. What I am not sure about is if it is for the better or for the worse. Cersei used to be mistrustful of almost everyone and look where it got her. My cousins' grandfather is another example. _

Finally he spoke after what felt like an eternity, "Lord Royce is now the Lord Regent of Vale." 

_Of course, the man always had a dislike for Baelish. I bet this is the common ground Jon and Bronze Yohn has that enabled them to shake hands. _

"What are you going to do about Baelish? I know you are going execute him which I support entirely but you do understand that Baelish can reveal your true parentage to everyone. And, it will not be good if he does and it comes from his mouth, not yours."

He glared at her. "Nothing to concern you about." 

Sansa took a deep breath and spoke up slowly with a cool mind, "I know what I wanted to do was wrong and I shouldn't have agreed to Baelish's plan. And I apologise. You may not forgive me but what is the loss to utter the words and get a burden off of my shoulder, right? Anyway, there's something you need to know...." Pause. "Did Baelish confess that he was the one who killed my aunt Lysa Arryn?" 

Jon looked at her with wide eyes, surprise evident in his face. 

"What?!" 

"I take it he didn't. Well, now you know. Baelish had thrown her out of the Moon Door himself for power. For his own gain. And, before her death, Lysa also confessed in front of me, in a fit of rage, that she poisoned Jon Arryn with tears of lys because Baelish told her to. He was the one who planted the seeds of the War of the Five Kings, Jon..." After a long silence, Sansa gulped the sob in her throat. "This is the least I could do to avenge my father's death." 

Jon looked at her, still in shock, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Then he composed himself, nodded his head and walked towards the door. He closed the door before leaving. 

* * *

**Brandon Stark **

Lyanna Stark squealed in delight when she found her suspicions confirmed. She's pregnant. It's been almost two months since she has conceived the child. She did not realise it until now. Then the vision faded to reveal Princess Lyanna in a bed of blood, handing the two infants to his father, told him their names and died after his father promised her he will protect her children. It's too much for Brandon Stark. To know everything he knew about Rhaegar and his aunt had been a bloody lie. That the rebellion was based on a lie. He felt like a slap to the face when he saw who his twin cousins actually were. That's too much information. At the moment, Bran realised knowledge is both a blessing and a curse.

He felt himself come back to reality. It's still midnight. Meera is sleeping beside him. They are nearing towards the Wall. Tomorrow they must reach the greatest creation of the men before sun set. Then from there they will head straight for Winterfell.

Bloodraven is dead. Leaf is dead. Hodor and Summer are dead. His Uncle Benjen is neither a human nor a Whiter Walker, Bran is not sure what he is. He shouldn't have gone there. He shouldn't have let the Night King touch his wrist and track him down. At least, the mark is gone now which means the Night King's tracking power over him faded. He noticed it fading more and more the nearer he went to the Wall. Bloodraven told him the Wall has a powerful magic on it that prevents the White Walkers from crossing it and attack the realms of men. This magic can destroy any magic the White Walkers and Night King use. Just before the attack, when they were preparing to leave the cave, Bloodraven told him to take the ancestral sword of House Targaryen, Dark Sister with him and when time comes, hand it back to House Targaryen. Bran wanted to ask more questions but knew it was not the time, so he refrained himself. Meera had the sheathed sword strapped against her back, with a cloth covering the handle so as not to reveal it's true identity. They have to be cautious when they reach the Wall.

"I have faith in you. I fulfilled my purpose and now you will figure out the rest. Goodbye, Brandon Stark."

The last words Brynden Rivers spoke to him playing in his mind again and again. How could he still have faith in him? He fucked everything up. He knows nothing about the so called Night King and what his purpose really is. How can he destroy him? Bran can never understand the man's mind but he held great respect for the last bastard son of Aegon IV.

He is the last greenseer now. He must stop the Night King. He must learn to explore more of his powers and see past, present and future to figure out a way to destroy him once and for all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So there's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.  
Previously I thought this story would take at least 8 chapters. But it's longer than I realised. So, like I mentioned here, there are some book elements in Dany's plot. But I kinda brought some changes to it of my own. I made Bloodraven be the narrator since he knows everything that happens. And, about Bran's plot here, the deaths of Hodor, Bloodraven and others go the same as canon in S6. Bran is not evil or an emotionless creep here, I can assure you that. And, yeah, about Joanna Lannister. In canon, Joanna and Tywin got married in 263 AC and not long after Joanna was dismissed by Rhaella. We don't know the exact time but I think it won't be more than some months later. I just wanted to put more reasons for Rhaella to dismiss her friend and Tywin to have developed more resentment towards Aerys. Don't get me wrong if anyone thinks she might have got pregnant with Aerys's child because she did not. Aerys raped her though.


	10. Spider's Webs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the mind of a treacherous Spider.

**Varys Blackfyre**

_"The White Wolf has the Mockingbird imprisoned for crimes unknown. The other twin now resides in the Red Keep. Most of the capital is burned. About 190,000 of the population survived the wildfire plot. The Roses and the Speared Suns are helping the Dragon Queen to restore the city. The rumors about the Dragon Queen is being spread all over Westeros. The Kingslayer told the Dragon Queen the truth of her parentage and her brother, and is a prisoner of her."_

Varys smirked as he read the message he received from one of his little birds. Jon Stark would make his work easier if he gets rid of Littlefinger and his little birds are making sure to spread the rumors of Daenerys being the one who actually burned the city and blaming it on Cersei instead. This won't be much considering Daenerys still has allies in the Tyrells, Martellls, Greyjoys and the houses sworn to them, but it will sour the people against the Dragon Queen and may even create suspicions among her allies. Years ago Varys Blackfyre tried to steal the daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark for his cousin's son, Aegon. He made a promise to his dear Serra and her husband Illyrio that a Blackfyre will sit on the Iron Throne one day. He wanted to strengthen Aegon's claim by marrying him to Daenerys. Unfortunately, Ashara found out his intentions and sent the infant away. How she knew it, is still a mystery to Varys. His cousin died and Illyrio raised the boy as the son of Rhaegar and Elia. It was necessary. If it means a Blackfyre will sit on the throne then Varys was ready to lie to his nephew about his true identity. All his plans failed because of the boy's mistrust towards him and Jon Connington. The griffin himself was a fool to believe that Blackfyre was really his prince's son and he kept whispering in the boy's ears and turned him against Varys himself. Aegon used to look at him with mistrust and would usually do the opposite of what Varys suggests. When they heard the news of Daenerys coming to reclaim the throne, Varys told him not to wait for her and to capture Storm's End already, but the boy, like always thanks to Connington, is too stubborn and mistrustful to listen to him and waited for the Dragon Queen. Varys was then getting the feeling that all hope is lost since the boy won't listen to anything he says. Then the dragon burned the boy alive. Aegon, like Varys, was a descendant of Aegor Rivers and his wife, who was his niece and the daughter of Daemon Blackfyre, and was the only living Blackfyre besides Varys himself, though descended from a female line. His death may have to do with their blood getting too mixed with the common people's. There was a reason why the Targaryens inbred after all. To maintain the ability to tame dragons. Even there are some trueborn Targaryens in history who never rode a dragon. Besides, the way the boy approached the dragon might have made the great beast feel threatened. He can't bond with a dragon if he does not make it feel safe first. _At least, I saved my own neck. _As much as Varys loved his mother, he could not help but feel a dislike for her son. What is the use if the boy does not trust him and gets controlled by the fool of a griffin?

Varys has escaped from the hands of the Dragon Queen. There is no hope for him anymore to _advise _the Dragon Queen but there might still be hope with her twin brother. _I will make Daeron Targaryen go against his sister. If he believes the rumors then that would be good. Besides he is under no obligation to believe her. Daenerys has no proof about him being her brother, except the word of a Kingslayer and her ally. Even if he does believe her, he can still fight against her if he believes Daenerys to be mad and believes himself to be the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. It's not like the Targaryens need to rule anyway. They may both die fighting each other or they may both die any other way. _

Varys remembers what little fools their parents were, running off together with Lyanna leaving a simple note to her brother which never reached him. Brandon Stark was an even bigger fool. All it took was one whisper and the fool ran off inside the jaws of death, and took his father with him. Littlefinger was right. Chaos is a ladder. Varys just needed to know the Prince's intentions with Lyanna Stark and form a way to create chaos. The rest was done by the others themselves.

Now all Varys Blackfyre needs to do is wait for how the situation turns out. This is what he has always done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I know, I know, it's been a long time and I know it's a very short chapter. I have been very busy nowadays. It's been so long, so I decided to give you a chapter. I needed to get this out. I'm very busy with my studies, so it may take long for me to post the next chapter.
> 
> Anyway, this is what I really think Varys's character actually is. I remember when I once visited the wiki to read about Varys and I read about his characteristics about what he claims, not exactly his characteristics. Varys's intention is really a mystery in the books but I don't think he is the good guy who he claims to be but rather one of the most dangerous players. He, like Littlefinger, wants to control the monarch and have power for himself. He might have loved his cousin here but still thought he might be able to control fake Aegon, just like I think he thinks in the books, but here he could not, because of Conington. What Varys truly cares about is himself. Even there was a reason behind Varys saving Tyrion, since he is a Lannister who hates the other Lannisters and is the heir, since Jaime is in Kingsgaurd. Tyrion is the key to the Westerlands.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos to those who realised what Varys really meant about Brandon Stark.


End file.
